In the prior art, various types of wall panel systems have been proposed for decorative purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,549 discloses a panel molding system which is adapted to provide a wide variety of molding combinations for improved wall decor or paneled walls.
Wainscot panel systems are also popular system, these systems providing a unique way of installing decorative raised, flat or embossed modular panels. Typically, these panel systems cover a portion of the wall from the floor upward.
One of the problems with wall panel systems and, in particular Wainscot panel systems, is the need for permanent attachment to a wall surface. With systems requiring permanent installation, it is difficult and undesirable to use such systems in an environment wherein the occupant may be there only temporarily. For example, an apartment dweller would be unlikely to permanently install a wall panel system since it would remain in the apartment after the dweller left. Removal of the systems could also cause wall damage which may have to be paid for by the apartment dweller upon terminating the lease.
In view of these drawbacks, the present invention provides a wall panel system, particularly a Wainscot wall panel system, which is easily installed and removed so that it is adaptable for use in any location.